Silas Ramsbottom
Silas Ramsbottom is the former director of the Anti-Villain League and the boss of Agent Lucy Wilde. He appears in Despicable Me 2 and Despicable Me 3. Appearance Silas Ramsbottom is a plump, brown haired man with a brown striped suit, striped brown pants, a white collar shirt, and a blue necktie. His accent suggests that he may have originated from England. His background is completely unknown. Plot ''Despicable Me 2'' Unable to identify the thief of the PX-41 serum, Silas Ramsbottom orders Agent Lucy Wilde to bring Gru in. When Lucy Wilde brings Gru, Tom and Stuart to the Anti-Villain League headquarters, Silas Ramsbottom introduces Gru to the organization. He introduces himself, which causes the two Minions to burst with laughter due to his name Ramsbottom, which resembles "bottom". He orders Lucy Wilde to explain to Gru what happened and a video about the PX-41. Gru does not accept the job. Silas Ramsbottom later has a discussion with Gru and Lucy in the AVL headquarters. Gru, during this meeting, because of Margo falling in love with Antonio, adamantly insists to Ramsbottom that the one who stole the serum is El Macho. Silas – confused – points out in frustration that the claim is baseless without any evidence. Lucy intervenes and tells Ramsbottom the duo found the sign the PX-41 serum in the wall of Floyd Eaglesan's store. Gru leaves flustered and Ramsbottom remains annoyed by the entire meeting. Later, Silas and his agents arrest Floyd Eaglesan after finding an empty bottle of PX-41 serum in Eagle Hair Club, having falsely believed that Eaglesan was the culprit. Ramsbottom informs Gru that Lucy will be transferred to the AVL's Australian branch and tells him he can go back to his lane of jams and jellies. Silas later attends the wedding of Gru and Lucy. He is dancing with Natalie when the crowd dances to YMCA. ''Despicable Me 3'' Gru seems to be approved as an agent again in Despicable Me 3. When a ship with a giant pink gem is being stolen by a villain, Silas identifies that villain to be Balthazar Bratt through a monitor, judging from his shoulder pads. He calls Gru, Lucy and other agents to pursue him immediately. Later, after the failed mission of Gru, Silas Ramsbottom announces that he will retire immediately and Valerie Da Vinci, designated by the headquarters of AVL, will replace him. Silas then introduces Valerie to the agents, but Valerie is impatient of his words and pushes him down to the portal beneath the stage, while Silas' extremely obese body makes him almost unable to go through the hole. Gallery 180px-Gotcha!.png 0644.PNG Silas.jpg Trivia *Silas pointed out that if Gru hadn't retired after the Moon heist, he would have been one of their targets. *Most of the time, Silas act rude towards Gru, most likely because of the fact Gru was a villain. **An example is when Gru hasn't even finished talking about being taken into the AVL, he immediately talks about the AVL without hesitation. **Another example is when Gru found the PX-41 serum in Floyd Eaglesan's store, he thanks him for "nothing", even though Gru is the one who found the serum. **He also possibly moved Lucy to Australia without even asking her, as Lucy would stay if she is asked to be moved (because of Gru). **He openly mocked Gru's line of jams and jellies, which he hasn't even tasted nor seen yet (However, it's possible that he may know it's awful taste). *Gru calls him Mr. Sheepsbutt, because a ram is a male sheep, and bottom means butt. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists